I Always Knew There Was a Little Pirate In You
by captainofswans
Summary: Emma finds out she's pregnant, and isn't really sure how to tell Killian. ('Reasons to Smile' verse)


_A/N: So, this is another facet of the 'Reasons to Smile' verse I've been meaning to flesh out! I got a prompt this morning about it, so I decided to finally put it down in words!_

_For this one, I listened to 'Emma's Song' from the OUAT soundtrack on repeat. Such a lovely song—and it certainly inspired this piece._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Emma had been staring at the damn thing for at least ten minutes now, trying to figure out what to do and who to tell.<p>

She didn't really want to tell anyone. Not even Killian.

She'd been trying her best to keep her tears at bay, but finally, it was all too much, and out they came, as she sat in the bathroom.

Luckily, she was off that day, Henry was still at school, and Killian was down by the docks.

She didn't know who to tell. She thought possibly David, but decided against it. Emma went through the long list of people she knew in Storybrooke before deciding it was best to just call her mother.

"Mom?" Emma asked, tears evident in her voice.

"Emma? Is something wrong, darling?" Mary asked, causing Emma to shake her head, though she knew she couldn't see it.

"Emma, darling, what's wrong?"

"Can I come over?" She managed.

"Of course, sweetheart. Come over whenever you need to. I'll be here." Mary promised.

"I'll be over soon." Emma sniffled before hanging up. She gently rubbed her stomach (though she wasn't at all close to showing) before rising to her feet.

She made her way out to her car and drove to her parents' loft.

Emma raised a fist to knock, though before she could, the door was opening.

"Oh, Emma." Mary whispered, pulling her close, "What's wrong, sweetie?"

"I think you might want to sit down for this one." Emma sniffled, tugging away and meeting Mary's concerned expression.

"Okay, let's sit on the couch." Mary spoke with a smile, gently wiping at her daughter's tears. She brought Emma to the couch, and the two sat facing each other before Emma spoke.

"I haven't been feeling well lately, so I thought maybe I was pregnant, and..." Emma paused there, letting Mary figure out the rest.

"Emma, are you?"

All Emma could do was nod, her lip quivering. Mary gasped and pulled her daughter close, causing Emma to feel like she could finally breathe.

"Oh, Emma, darling." Mary whispered, "This is great news."

Emma tugged away, shaking her head.

"Mom, I don't know how to do this. I can't do this-hell, I don't even know how to tell Killian." Emma cried, "I'm afraid he'll leave."

"Oh, Emma, dear, he won't leave. I can safely promise you that. Killian loves you very much-weren't you planning on starting a family?"

"Not this soon." Emma sniffled, "I'm terrified."

"Don't be, Emma. You'll be alright, honey." Mary spoke with a smile, wiping at her tears, "Am I the only one who knows?"

Emma nodded.

"Do you want me to call your father home so you can tell him in person?" Mary asked, to which Emma nodded. She may have been thirty-two, but she needed her daddy.

* * *

><p>David arrived to the loft shortly, hurrying in, concerned.<p>

"Is everything okay?" He asked, out of breath, as he walked into the living area.

"Emma has something she needs to tell you." Mary spoke softly, rubbing Emma's shoulder.

"I'm pregnant." Emma said, causing David's lips to curl up.

"Really?" He couldn't keep the smile off his face as Emma nodded, "Emma, that's great!"

He kneeled down to her level before hugging her tight, cradling her head to his chest.

"She's scared to tell Killian." Mary supplied, knowing her daughter wouldn't say anything.

"Emma, don't be." David smiled, tugging away and holding her face in his hands, "Killian will be more than happy to know that he's going to be a father. I promise."

"I just hate that after all of the chaos we've been through lately is over, I'm throwing him right back into it." Emma said.

"Emma, I promise-he'll be so happy." David smiled, rubbing her cheek, "He's been excited to start a family with you since the day he married you."

"Did he tell you that?"

"Yeah." David chuckled, "He's told me a few times after that, too. He's ready for this, and you're for this. I promise."

"Okay." Emma sighed.

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No, I think this is something I should do on my own, tonight." Emma sighed, "Henry's at Regina's this weekend, so we can figure everything out and tell him on Sunday."

"If you need help with anything, Emma, let us know. We'll help you as much as we can." Mary smiled.

"Thank you." Emma whispered before hugging both of them tight.

* * *

><p>That night, after dinner was cleaned up and the dishes were clean, Emma leaned on the kitchen counter, watching Killian out away the last of the dishes.<p>

"Hey, when you're done with that, can we talk?" Emma asked.

"Of course, love." Killian smiled, closing the last cabinet and walking towards her, pinning her against the counter.

"Maybe in the living room? You might want to sit down for this one." Emma spoke softly, causing Killian's expression to fall.

"Is something wrong, love?" He asked.

"Let's talk about it, first." Emma sighed, slipping out of his hold and walking to the couch. She pulled her legs up onto the couch to cross them, offering a small smile when Killian sat across from her.

"Emma, love, you're paler than the sails of my ship-what's wrong?"

Emma started wringing her fingers together, trying to think of the best way to tell him-if only she hadn't blurted it out.

"Killian, I'm pregnant." She spoke softly, watching his expression.

"Truly?" He asked.

"Yeah." Emma nodded, biting her lip.

"I'm going to be a father?" Killian asked, a smile coming to his face.

"Yeah." Emma nodded again, causing Killian to lean forward and hug her tight. She laughed as she felt his chuckle low in his chest.

"Emma, love, I'm going to be a father!" Killian exclaimed, tugging away and pressing a long, hard kiss to Emma's lips.

"You're okay with it?"

"Aye, of course I am!" He beamed, taking her shoulder in his hand, "Are you?"

"Yeah." Emma giggled, nodding, feeling tears behind her eyes, "We're finally starting a family."

"I've been yearning for this since the day I married you, Swan." Killian smiled, and Emma thought she could swear she saw a tear.

"Are you crying?" Emma giggled, leaning over to wipe under his eyes.

"Aye, lass. This is the happiest day of my life." Killian chuckled, holding her hand to his cheek, "There's no one else in the universe I'd rather do this with."

"Good," Emma grinned, "Because we're having a baby."

"What's the first step in all of this?" Killian asked curiously.

"We need to start thinking about a nursery." Emma suggested, "I figure we can use that smaller room at the end of the hall."

"Perfect." Killian smiled, continuing to rub her cheek.

"I guess I probably need maternity clothes." Emma sighed, "But, I think we can wait on that."

"Emma, love, you don't understand how incredibly excited I am to be doing this with you." Killian beamed, "How are we going to tell Henry?"

"I haven't gotten that far yet."

"That's alright. We'll work something out, I'm sure." Killian smiled, pressing another kiss to her lips. As he pulled away, he grinned and set his hand on her stomach.

"You won't be able to feel anything, Killian." Emma spoke with a smile.

"No, but I'm preparing." Killian grinned, "I always knew there was a little pirate in you."

"There it is." Emma giggled, remembering back to their time in the Enchanted Forest, "I knew you'd say that."

"Oh, did you?" Killian smiled, pulling her closer.

"Mm." Emma whispered, pressing one final kiss to his lips.

Emma couldn't have been happier to do this with anyone else.


End file.
